


Bad Romance

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Thorin Oakenshield/Fake Tauriel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索林·橡木盾遇到了一个给了他难忘一夜的人。这种感觉棒极了，却也糟透了。<br/>Part 1 of Cheek to Cheek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> 有舅桃情节，不过……慢慢看吧。

Summary:索林·橡木盾遇到了一个给了他难忘一夜的人。这种感觉棒极了，却也糟透了。  

索林`橡木盾回到了自己的公寓里，摔上门，气呼呼地把外套丢到沙发上，进了浴室，打开喷头让自己冷静一下。

那算什么！那究竟算什么！

他甩甩头，水点砸在镜子上，打碎雾气。他刚刚经历了一场可谓是人生三十年以来最棒的性爱，但随后遭遇了此生最大的羞辱。

~~~

索林不在意自己的同性恋身份，但他不会像其他某些gay一般醉生梦死，天天去酒吧守株待兔凭借俊脸和腱子肉钓男人。哟你长得不错对我胃口，哎哟我也一样。这就看对眼了，找个旅馆，或者在酒吧隔间其他什么隐蔽地方来一炮，拔了吊以后两人之间什么也不是。索林觉得性是一件极其私密的事，应该建立在爱的基础之上，否则那不叫做爱叫交配，还是不带种族延续的无用功。

诚然，人都是矛盾的动物，索林内心也挺喜欢这样的无用功，毕竟，介于人这种社会性动物，两个人（不能更多，这是底线）的接触带来片刻的温暖就像在黑夜里的灯火，纵然转瞬即逝，却依旧能点起对明天的希望。

但索林这个人，失去希望的时候比较罕见，所以他和旁人一起进行这种社会行为的次数两只手加一起数得过来。

那么问题来了。索林想要找个对象，有了对象再练习技巧自然晚了，所以他的拜把子兄弟，比尔博·巴金斯，袋底洞酒吧老板就给他出了个曲线救国的主意。

“你一边练习一边找对象呗，搞不好对象就藏在酒吧里这些人里呢。”

索林真的很想回一句你开什么玩笑，但权衡利弊，他无法拒绝比尔博的提议。

于是他就在吧台旁傻等着。

说到袋底洞酒吧，在当地也算小有名气了。这个酒吧的气氛就如老板比尔博巴金斯的性格一般包容温和，不论你是同是双还是异性恋，只要不来干违法的勾当，这里都欢迎你。不像其他的酒吧那般乌烟瘴气，这里环境清净优雅，有适合情侣你侬我侬的隔间，也有适合朋友放声大笑的桌台。顾客们也很自觉，不会在这里做出格的事，就算有，只要不太过分，比尔博也睁一只眼闭一只眼——谁没有个傻逼做事不经大脑的时候？

“你这样不行。”比尔博对索林说，“你觉得穿老头衫和大裤衩能遇到人吗？我都不想让你进来拉低整个酒吧的档次。”他一边擦玻璃杯一边向索林吐槽，虽然他一点都不介意索林这种打扮。

“这不是老头衫和裤衩…”索林抬起眼帘，“你有话直说。”

索林今天穿得的确随便了点，但还不至于随便到遛弯大爷似的，一件黑色的T恤，一条牛仔裤，加上索林本身硬朗满是男子气的五官和包裹地恰到好处的饱满肌肉，足够吸引酒吧内男男女女的目光。

可能也因为他过于完美，也或许是他打娘胎里带出来的生人莫近的气场，人们只是远观，没有敢亲近的，哪怕一分一毫。

“你看看，一张嘴就没什么魅力了。”比尔博微笑，“你得会说话。平常看你上班时候挺会说的，怎么现在倒不会了。”

“上班的时候说太多，累。”索林将杯中酒一饮而尽。看过了形形色色的人，带着面具与他们交往，索林身心疲惫，正打算回去睡觉不在这里干耗了，一个声音突然在耳边响起：“我给你再买一杯，要不要…聊聊？”

~~~

该死的！索林关上花洒，扯出一条毛巾。

他现在闭上眼就能看到微启的双唇，被它的主人咬得红艳，像一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰却无法采摘；能看见漂亮的皱起的眉头，因为他一次次的顶撞而加深；能看见身下的人紧紧抱住自己，就像快要溺水的人抓住浮木，雪白的胴体由于高潮不断颤抖…

操！可怎么可以干出那种事！说那种话！索林心中骂到。

那个叫陶瑞尔的人！

~~~

“你…叫什么名字？”来者给索林点了一杯酒，暧昧地开口。

“…索…索林。”灯光昏暗，借着灯光，索林看着对方的脸出神。

这个人简直就是童话书里的精灵——柔顺的长发，深邃的五官，似乎含着星空的眼睛…索林对这个人只能用惊艳一词概括。比尔博把酒杯放到索林面前的时候故意使了点力，玻璃与橡木碰撞发出的声音把索林拉回现实——没办法，谁让索林没谈过几次恋爱没见识呢——似乎是察觉到自己的失态，索林抬了下眉毛，“你呢？”

“陶瑞尔。”那人回答。陶瑞尔笑得很甜，直盯着索林的蓝眼睛，“名字与我不太相配，是不是？”

索林点点头，又摇头——这个人一定是只精灵，长时间看那双眼睛会让自己陷进去！  


比尔博一愣，翻了个白眼摇摇头，把空间留给两人。

陶瑞尔小啜一口酒，声音里满含笑意：“你看周围，那么多人都在看你，你为什么不主动去找一个人度过美好的夜晚呢？看样子你应该是个情场老手。”

索林摇摇头，别过脸不愿意看陶瑞尔，他怕对着那双眼睛，该说的不该说的一并吐露出去。

“看着我。”陶瑞尔说，伸手把索林的脸掰过来冲着自己，“你摇头是不愿意回答，还是…哦…不，你不会是个处男……”陶瑞尔的眼睛里写满了戏谑。

索林的脸刷地红了。不为什么，虽然他不算处男——他和男人做过也和女人做过，但那就像过家家，只是好奇自己究竟能不能变直——但与其像记账一般细数寥寥数次做爱，还不如大方承认自己就是个处男来得痛快。

“如果你愿意，我的有缘人，”陶瑞尔莞尔一笑，起身向索林伸出手，“我愿意做你的导师，让你体验到无比的乐趣。”

~~~

如果让索林挑一个改变他一生的夜晚，他一定会选今天而非向家人出柜那天。

陶瑞尔和他到临近旅馆开了一间房，两人什么都不说，就开始脱衣服，“你得脱得慢一点，”陶瑞尔突然开口，“早知道，你的肌肉是卖点之一。”

索林一愣，“卖点？”

“如果你要增加发生一夜情的几率，单单在床上使劲是不够的…你应该懂。”这句话让索林一口口水差点把自己呛死。他确实想出来乱搞那么几次，可绝对不是单纯为了发泄。

“我见过几个与你相似度甚高的人，现在都…”陶瑞尔缄口不言，“不要在意了，开始吧…”

~~~

索林把自己的头发胡乱擦了几下，围上一条浴巾出浴室，进了卧室一头倒在床上。

不论理智怎么叫喊着你别这样，他的手还是不由自主地往下腹移过去，指尖与皮肤接触的一刹那他顿然醒悟过来，管住了要抓住自己那活撸一发的欲念。

~~~

“我的乳头，侧腰，大腿内侧，包括会阴，都是敏感带，，”陶瑞尔躺在他的身下，像条水蛇一般扭动，拿起索林稍稍颤抖的手放到自己的锁骨上，“抚摸，亲吻，舔舐，一切感官都要调动起来…”

索林在回国神的时候，粗糙大手便已经在白皙的躯体上游走，他在触摸神的作品，他想。身下人的肌肤如凝脂，没有丝毫的瑕疵，他战战兢兢，生怕一个不留意就在这个艺术品上留下不应有的痕迹。陶瑞尔似乎看出了他的顾虑，张口用气音娇喘了几声，鼓励他继续干下去。“我喜欢这样。请你使用我，求你主宰我。”

索林的确经验不足，可理论方面他绝对算是大师。得到鼓励，他像是打开什么开关一般，他的双手贪婪地在奶油般的肌肤上游走，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻划过乳晕，引得对方一阵战栗，不留给对方任何喘息的机会，索林俯身含住了已然挺立的乳首，轻柔地舔弄，手经过侧腰滑向对方私处，手指在入口处打圈。

索林的阴茎早已在看到陶瑞尔躶体的时候精神百倍，抵在隐秘花园的入口处，只等对方的进入允许。

“没想到你还——啊！”索林的突然顶入让他乱了阵脚，原以为这样一个老处男能让他在床上随心所欲地支配，没想到这家伙实战能力非同一般。

“闭嘴，我知道我肯定没有你身经百战，但作为老手你显然话太多了。你难道不知道男人不愿意在操人的时候听太多废话吗？”索林的声音沙哑，雄性的占有欲让索林变得疯狂，变得霸道起来。这句话一点说服力都没有，他顶了顶胯，让自己更深入一些，天哪那里又湿又热，索林发誓，这里比处女还要紧，索林的第一次就是与一个处女，他有发言权。

精灵一般的人扯出一个饱含不齿的笑：“是吗？可否让我见识一下？”

索林闭嘴不言，在他的额头落下一吻。暗下决心要让他自食其果。

好像触到了敏感点一样，索林感到紧紧夹着自己的内壁抽搐了两下。“怎么了？”索林问。

“没什么……不……不要接吻。”他说。

真怪。索林点点头，缓缓地动起来。

“你没吃饭呢？”陶瑞尔似乎平复了情绪，调笑道，“还是说小处男怕早泄？”

太他妈扫兴了。索林心里骂道，他知道，拾回尊严的唯一方法就是操他，狠狠地操他，就是找到身下人的G点，然后，狠狠地，干翻这个小婊子。

索林缓缓地抽动，摩擦内壁，不停地变换角度。力道不大不小，陶瑞尔真的像索林说的那般闭嘴不言，仅仅发出哼哼的声音，不知是不满还是赞许。

“近了。”他突然开口。索林从他皱起的眉头上看出他并不像表现地那么游刃有余，于是加快了速度，不断摩擦那炙热的内壁。直到——

“啊啊……”那个合适的角度被找到了，陶瑞尔像是触电一般抽搐了两下，随后他双手环住索林的脖颈，两条长腿在索林腰间交叠，示意他继续下去。“是的，就是这里……”

索林嘴角勾起一个坏笑，精准地一下下摩擦那一点，看着身下人狠狠咬住嘴唇不允许满足的叹息溢出，力道之大近乎讲双唇咬出血。索林没有放慢速度，更用力地深入，摩擦，碾压那一点，同时俯身在他已经涨得通红的耳边低语：“你刚刚不是很能说吗？怎么现在反倒没有声音了？”

陶瑞尔瞪了他一眼，终于忍不住张嘴想反驳什么，却在说出话语之前泄出一串串快感导致的呻吟，挣扎着说出“处男”两个字以后，终于缴械投降，紧紧抱着索林的身体，身体由于快感阵阵抽搐。

索林真的，真的没想到会遇到这么一个刺儿头。严格来讲，他并不是处男，退一万步，现在一个把你操到蜜液直流的男人，就算是个处男，你不得留点面子吗？

索林附身，泄恨一般狠狠地啃咬右边的乳头，换来一阵近似惊呼的呻吟，包围住他的地方也阵阵抽搐，像是进化出了自我意识一般狠狠地吸住他，每一次抽开的时候都会毫无保留地吸吮他，像是劝那根男性的象征不要离开。

看着身下人如此毫无保留地敞开，索林凑到他耳边说道：“感觉如何？被处男操得浪叫的你，难不成一个荡妇？”

陶瑞尔呜咽了一声，他呼吸急促，双唇微启，似乎没了反驳的力气。索林看着那对薄唇，一股亲吻的欲望油然而生，他停下了下半身的动作，看着男人的蓝眼睛，那双眼睛已经饱含泪水，此时就像一汪清澈的湖水，一阵一阵的涟漪看得索林几近着迷，他抿了抿唇，意图亲吻上身下人的双唇，却在动作之前制止了自己。摇摇头，索林低声说了一声“对不起。”

不待男人反应，索林再次狠狠地抽插起来，他用手按住陶瑞尔的嘴唇，不让他出声，自己更加卖力地操干起来，一时间整个房间里只剩下肉体拍打的声音，交合处淫靡的水声，床铺吱嘎作响，和男人粗喘的声音。

索林拉着陶瑞尔的手，就像他起初拉着自己的一般，放到他不断滴下前液的欲望上，“你知道该怎么做，用力地让自己射出来。”索林说。

男人被顶撞地只能攥住床单保持固定，他绝望地听从了索林的指示，配合着索林的动作粗鲁地撸动自己的勃起。没过多久，索林便感觉到男人的内壁狠狠痉挛了几下，知道他要高潮了，他将目光放到自己掩着男人嘴唇的手上，掌心柔软的触感让他有种不真实的感觉，他真的很想与这个人接吻，他的疯狂，他的激动，他对上天的感谢他对命运的赞颂……他想用一个吻让对方知道。可他不能。

但索林还是吻了下去，他吻着自己的手背，好像这样就能与对方双唇相触似的。

男人像只猫咪一般从喉咙里发出一声咕哝，双腿更加锁紧了索林精实的腰，一股白浊的液体从他手中喷射而出，落在不停起伏的小腹上，索林也抽插了几下，低吼着射了出来。

~~~

索林先是把安全套打了个结丢到垃圾桶里，随后抽了几张纸巾给男人擦干净。

那个叫“陶瑞尔”的男人笑着看他的举动，“你可真负责。”

“……不知根知底的，小心点好。”天哪他笑起来真好看。

“你说我脏？”

“不，我没有特指你。”

得，一阵寂静。

随后男人又开腔：“你——做为一个处男表现的还不错，做到一半你停下来我还以为你泄了。”他翻了个身趴在床上，手放在枕头下，调皮地看着索林。

哪壶不开提哪壶，就算他长得再好看，也不能阻止索林·好面子·橡木盾生气了。“需不需要我提醒你刚刚在我的阴茎上高潮？”

“……又不单单只在你的阴茎上。”男人回答，“你有什么感觉吗？身体上，心灵上都行。我喜欢给每次的性爱做个总结——你干什么？！”

索林对前一句选择性失聪，虽然明白他和这个男人除了打过一炮外没什么别的关系，但依旧不甘心与其他男人共享这样一个尤物。看到男人的动作，于是伸手去跟他抢夺藏在枕头下的一个小物什。

“这是什么？”索林黑着脸问。

男人双手一摊：“录音笔啊，你没见过？”

“你拿这个干什么？”

“记录每次一夜情后感。”

“……”索林硬是把“你真有病”这几个字吞了下去，看在刚刚美妙的高潮面子上。

“索林。”男人又开口，“你真的挺有意思的。要不你给我个号码，我们可以定期见个面。”

“不了。”索林开始穿衣服，他有点后悔刚刚为什么不直接把这个人掐晕，或者操晕在床上，激情过后的那种美感全他妈让他一句话一句话地给毁了。不怕人笑话，索林是一个心有猛虎细嗅蔷薇的纯情糙汉子。

“为什么？操我的时候你挺投入的啊。你不满意吗？”又一个直球。

索林算是败给这个人了，仗着一张漂亮的脸什么自恋无下限的话都能说出口，“你有的是炮友，不缺我一个——我还想多活几年。”

“……”男人一愣，突然间明白了他指什么，猛地坐起身，“我会定期体检，我干净得很！”

“……”索林留给他一个鼻音，动动手指删了录音笔里面的所有文件（数量还真不少），往床上一扔推门离开。

~~~

索林好面子，其实那个男人说的真没什么过分的地方，但他就是在意。在意处男这两个字给他带来的无奈和尴尬——这能怪他吗？他从十七岁的时候就领着两个外甥生活，上课之余还要打零工累到一上床衣服没脱就呼呼睡过去，怪他吗？能因为出去放纵把两个孩子撂在家里吗？

但是索林一闭眼，那个男人的脸就在他的脑海里浮现，怎么都止不住。

一定是被施咒了。索林想，不敌情欲，他回想着之前的情景，胡乱地撸了一发——这一次，他亲到了男人的双唇。

~~~

“陶瑞尔”躺在旅馆床上百般聊赖地看手机。今天真的是个错误，一是他忘记文件备份，所有的录音文件都被删掉了，还是那种无法恢复的删除；二是他不应该用假名，错过了如此优质的资源。  


索林这样的男人，与从前睡过的男人截然不同。他正直体贴有冲劲，能给自己带来他渴求的温暖。

做个长期炮友应该能给自己带来更多的好处，男人想着，玩弄自己金发发梢，给真正的陶瑞尔播了通电话。

“陶瑞尔，莱戈拉斯在学校的情况如何？”

Chapter 1 Bad Romance-End


End file.
